


职业道德

by The_Cipher



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Arsenal FC, EMERY OUT (if we don't win the UEL final), Emery pls shut the hell up, KROENKE OUT, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 11:46:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18992020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Cipher/pseuds/The_Cipher
Summary: 爱美丽天天给厕纸报提供话题怕不是因为他在报社里有个小情人（然而克美丽还是真的，和小破厂没钱一样真！





	职业道德

埃梅里舒服得勾起脚趾，享受青年人跪伏在他腿间的舔弄。小报记者的舌头在双重意义上都太过灵巧，他喘着粗气，泄在青年人嘴里，抓紧对方的头发，叫得像个真正的婊子。小报记者抬起头，冲他微笑，舌尖一转，将唇边的白浊也悉数吃入，只是笑容太过公式化，甚至透不到眼底。

埃梅里懒得揣度对方在想什么，他太久没好好做过了。老克伦克在床上不行得很，两分钟就交代干净，还要让埃梅里夸他又大又硬，像个二十岁的小伙。幸亏埃梅里深谙此道，还顺带附赠不重样的叫床，比他联赛变阵的花样都多。

这年头，为了吃饭，人总得多学几门本事。

亲吻落在他的脚踝上，舌头在赤裸的皮肤上打转儿，一路向上舔，比起性交更像是调情。埃梅里没了耐心，一巴掌拍在对方后脖梗上：“快点办事。”

小报记者一抿嘴唇，凑近一点，头枕在他膝盖上：“当然了亲爱的，但是我的稿子……”

“完事了你想要多少头条我都配合。”埃梅里把人掀起来，“快点的。”

对方闭了嘴，手指涂足润滑液，慢慢开拓他的后穴。埃梅里将青年人的手指吞吃下去，后穴难耐地收缩着，渴望更多的东西填满。他早被各种工具玩熟了，老克伦克这些日子硬不起来，找了个有自己两根粗的假阴茎让他骑，埃梅里坐到底的时候甚至担心，过几年会不会需要兜着成人尿布过日子。

青年人的三根手指在他身体里，已经摸到了那一点。但对埃梅里来说，这还不够。他的心和身体一样空虚，得要人真刀真枪地操进来才能填满。一点无意义的矜持阻止他开口索要，他从枕头旁边抽出个安全套，撕开包装，甩在对方脸上。

对方叼住套子，低头戴上的一会儿功夫，埃梅里已经躺倒下去，腿张得大开，形成个索取的姿势。

 

第二天如下新闻见报：

_Emery reveals some of Arsenal players didn’t care about UEL before_


End file.
